


Jaydick清水短篇

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: 傑森拍了隻鳥PO到他的Instagram，而他的戀人覺得怪怪的。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jaydick清水短篇

傑森的陽台來了一位不速之客，那是一隻有著亮麗藍色羽毛的小鳥，當牠拍動翅膀時隱約可見鑲邊的黑色花紋。牠就這樣駐足在傑森的陽台一整個下午，把他打理得綠意盎然的盆景植物當作自己的遊樂場。

傑森分辨不出來這是什麼品種的鳥類，反正牠們都一樣聒噪，但是高譚市裡很難得看到這樣顏色亮麗的小生物，大部分是灰色、褐色跟黑色的，諸如老鼠跟蝙蝠一類。傑森時常在想就算是再漂亮的鳥類到了高譚也會被工廠的廢氣熏成黑色，所以這城市根本不值得那種好東西。但是今天卻有一隻乾淨又漂亮的小鳥闖入這個城市，停在天殺的紅頭罩的陽台上，他覺得新奇便順手拍了張照片傳到IG的動態上。

**笨鳥與我的琴葉榕**

他平常很少鼓搗這些愚蠢玩意，但是看到這則貼文不斷獲得紅色的小愛心還是有股莫名的成就感。

「看啊笨鳥，你在我的版上出名了。」

傑森在陽台上叼著今天的第五根香菸，對那隻還在圍牆上歌唱的小鳥秀出螢幕畫面，牠蹦踏著又鳴叫了幾聲似乎在表示愉悅。男人無奈地擺了擺手，冷笑道：「少得意忘形了你個自大的鳥類。」

然而小鳥並沒有因為男人的冷淡而被嚇到，反而在傍晚時分飛進他的家中，傑森想趕也趕不走。最後他發現自己跟這隻不要臉的鳥再怎麼發脾氣都無濟於事，只好容忍牠在他的客廳過夜。

「也許你只是想在這城市找一個棲身之地，但是這裡不是你該待的地方，奉勸你明天就去找個新的鳥窩。」

隔天清晨小鳥在灑了陽光的咖啡桌上對著窗外藍天歌唱，不時用鳥喙打理牠漂亮的羽毛，傑森叼著牙刷撓了撓自己睡亂的頭髮，假如將來每個早晨都能看見此情此景，跟一隻聒噪的小鳥一起生活似乎也不是什麼壞事。

直到牠在桌上拉了一泡屎尿。

「我操你媽的！」

在趕走了那隻白癡禽類後傑森外出與他的幾個線人碰面並且交換情報，有時候白天行動比夜晚更能掩人耳目，他還順便揍了路邊幾個欺負老奶奶的流氓，天知道為何高譚的垃圾大白天就在欺負老人家。早起度過充實的早晨讓紅頭罩心情很好，他決定順道去超市買一些食材來填補他的冰箱，然而最後他只買了幾顆牛番茄跟一袋鳥飼料。

「午安，冰箱。」

傑森打開他那原本就充滿新鮮食材的冷藏庫，將之整理出新的空間來放他的番茄。他從餐具櫃裡找了個醬料碟，斟滿散發清淡穀香的鳥飼料。

他把小碟放在陽台後點了支菸，接著第二支跟第三支，直到藍色的小鳥又回到他的窗台。牠快活地在傑森身旁啄食那些穀物，好像今天早上的一切完全不影響牠的好心情，傑森忍不住又拿起手機拍下這一幕。

**不要臉的小東西，以後就叫你迪基鳥  
#Dickie bird #stupid creature  
#shitting_all_over_my_balcony**

他再次把照片丟到他的IG頁面上，給貼文加上一長串標籤，嘴裡念叨著拼寫的文字，一旁鳥兒歪著頭看他。

很快地柯莉在留言區回以一個拉長音的感嘆，布魯斯在上班時間按了一顆愛心，就連一向跟他水火不容的達米安也按了。

傑森叼著香菸的嘴角忍不住微微上揚，他朝小鳥晃了晃手機說道：「看到沒，大家喜歡你的蠢名字。」

隔天早晨並沒有聽見鳥兒的鳴叫聲，然而傑森依然給陽台的碟子斟滿新的飼料，只是直到那些穀物生蟲飼料也沒有減少半分。傑森將飼料倒掉並且仔細清洗碟子，但是想想爬過蟲子還是決定丟掉。

也許那隻鳥早已死在外頭，腐敗在城市骯髒的一角，就跟這座城市裡的很多人一樣，就連傑森自己也曾從這世界消失，沒什麼大不了的。在那之後傑森一直沒時間購入新的醬料碟，他的住處離宜家太遠了，除了吃外賣壽司時不太方便之外日子並沒有什麼不同。

窗台份外寂靜的這一週紅頭罩照常與各路人馬交戰火拼，某日他在撂倒某個毒販後返家，漆黑的夜空已經有部分開始泛白，他脫下碎裂一隅的頭罩，再將自己心愛的外套整齊掛好，即使它已經染血又破爛。

他很快便注意到窗外熟悉的鳥鳴聲，雖然腹部還在因為剛剛對手突如其來的一腳隱隱作痛，傑森還是忍不住抱著肚子失笑出聲。破事總是一樁接著一樁來。他隨意從餐具櫃取了個大小適中的威士忌杯斟滿鳥飼料，但是當他來到陽台時被眼前的畫面驚呆了，他的藍色小鳥不知何時在那兒築了一個溫馨的巢，裡面塞滿鳥蛋。

**原來迪基鳥是隻淫蕩的母鳥 #LMAO  
懷了別人的種來我家下蛋 #Bitch**

「傑，我覺得你最近的IG動態很有針對性。」

迪克趴在床上滑著傑森的手機，一則又一則的貼文在他眼前滑動。

「像是前天的這一篇ーー『迪基鳥又在我手上拉屎』，你的鳥的確很可愛，但你一定要用我的名字嗎？」

傑森從對方手上拿回手機，咧嘴一笑道：「這你就不懂了，下次當我發文『笨迪基又把我咬痛了』，別人會以為是我的鳥。」


End file.
